Marvel: 2010-08-16 - Oooh, a credit card!
It has taken a few days for Xavier to fit you into the schedule. It was not due to neglect, but because the man is constantly busy. He never seems to take time to really relax that anyone can see. While relaxing yourself, you can hear Xavier speak into your mind, << May I see you in my office Nocturne? I apologize that it has taken so long. >> The time it's taken hasn't really bothered TJ one way or the other. It's given her the chance to look up a few more things about this world, this time, and see where certain things are similar where others are completely different. It's enough that she /thinks/ this isn't going to lead to her own future, so on some level there's a certain sense of disappointment. The 'must get home' thoughts are kept strong in large part because of that. In the midst of watching one of the trashy TV shows currently being broadcasted, she's interrupted. She answers and the mental 'feel' to her speaks of that 'same but different' familiarity she seems to have with him. << Oh, sure. I'll be right there. >> Within minutes, she walks in wearing a standard-issue Xavier's shirt and sweats, barefoot. Also there is her tail. Not surprised at the tail considering he saw a number of your memories before, Xavier smiles warmly when you enter his office. "Please, have a seat TJ. Have you been settling in well?" This isn't going to be an easy conversation, but one step at a time. It may also be better to do it in stages, with some of the topics anyway, ah yes, that is what he shall do. He sounds sincere in wanting to know how you are doing. Nocturne waves, looking across the desk at the man before glancing toward the seats, nodding as she takes one quietly. "Kind of, Professor. I mean, as well as you can when you wind up in another reality and everything's different," she answers, trying to toss a little humor into it. Doesn't quite make it all the way to her eyes or thoughts, though. "It must be frightening for you," Xavier admits. "I apologize for having you keep secrets TJ, but I didn't wish the fear and shock to spread. You and everyone honestly needed a time to adjust, and it will still be a while before you learn about each other, or in your case, relearn." He sits back in his wheelchair. "I am sure you have major concerns, as do others. Let's start with something a little easier. Are there any major differences you have noticed from the history of your world and the reality of this world?" "It's not real easy, no," Nocturne confesses with a shrug, eyes wandering over the various photos in the room, stopping on the one of the first group of students here at Xavier's. "But it's also tough trying to figure out what to say to people, so I've kinda been keeping to myself so far until we figure out more. Reading, watching the news, stuff like that." As to the question about the differences, she shakes her head. "I dunno. I've seen some things that aren't the same. I don't think this is my own past, to be honest." A nod at that. "Do I have permission to look TJ?" Xavier won't without your O.K. this time. "Also, even if it is different, I'd like to learn of many of the pitfalls that the X-Men and world has gone through. Perhaps there is a way to use such knowledge to not only protect ourselves, but also the world from much grief." Nocturne closes up slightly, shaking her head as she moves her hands to her lap. "I'd rather you not go into my head too much right now. Just..not yet," she answers, frowning briefly. "Let's just keep it to the normal way for the time being, okay?" Even her answer is a little unexpected. Maybe she's uncomfortable with the idea of anyone digging deeper into her head. "That is fine TJ. I do not wish to make you feel uncomfortable or to betray your trust." Xavier then rolls his wheelchair back and pulls open a filing cabniet. He pulls out two notebooks and places them in his lap. He rolls forward and opens a desk drawer to pull out some pencils and pens. He then puts all of them in front of you. "How about this. In one notebook, you note differences you notice from your world and ours. In the other notebook, you can list when you feel comfortable, events you think were important, and what may have happened we should avoid. That sort of thing." He smiles gently. "Some of the things that happened in your world if we are truly different, may very well not happen here. But what little edge we can to help make a better tomorrow should not be neglected," he explains. "Take your time, I am doubt something world changing will happen in the next few weeks, one can hope." "Yeah..maybe. I'm just not ready for that yet," TJ answers, considering a few of the other bits and pieces around the office. "Still getting used to stuff here, you know?" Maybe that's her excuse. Then her attention turns to the notebook and such. "Oh, sure. I can work on something like that. We can talk about some things anyway, too. I met Logan the other day out around the hedge maze. We didn't have one of those at my version." "It has been there since I was a child. I used to go there and read some summer days," Xavier admits. But this his gaze turns more serious, "I understand taking time to adjust and you can share the information in the notebook when you are ready. I am sure you will know the right time TJ. You were an X-Men, and you realize the sacerfice that must includes, even when information must be withheld at times." There is another pause before he continues. "There is one specific question I have though. Logan is searching for his memories TJ. I would like you to search your own for any 'clue' that might be useful to set him on the right path to finding them. I realize the Logan in your world is different than this one, but...," his voice trails off for a moment before picking back up again, "If anything could be useful it would be appreciative. I suspect his memories are far from pleasent," to say the least, "but he still would like to obtain them." Nocturne mmms. "That area was paved over at mine," she says. "I like this one better. Maybe I'll go through it later. Anyway, I'm not gonna keep something from you if I think it'd impact stuff here. Some things have been kinda scrambled and I just need to find out more about all the important things here before I can tell you wnat's different, or what you might have to watch out for. I have to do some more research first and just talk to more people, too." Speaking of Logan... "Yeah, like him. I used to call him, um, Unkie Logan." The coloration doesn't show in her cheeks, fortunately, but for a moment she feels younger again. "Let me think..I want to say I remember something about some kind of project..." She trails off, eyeing the ceiling thoughtfully. Xavier manages not to laugh at the mention of 'Unkie'. He wants to see Logan's expression if you ever call him that, it would be priceless. He might just encourage you at some point, if you were in the mood to indulge. In either case, he waits patiently for you to remember, not speaking other than to say, "I'm glad it isn't paved over here as well." He then folds his hands over the desk. Nocturne might say it just by force of habit sooner or later. Whether Xavier's there to witness it or just hears about it later, who knows? "He's always been pretty mysterious, you know." Well, she doesn't know how much Xavier knows of this Logan just yet. "I remember..I think it was called Weapon or Weapons something. Weapons Project? I heard something once. I think he knew about it, and they must have known about him too." She shrugs, head tilting slightly. Xavier hrms quietly. "It is certainly more than I had to go on before. We are going to try and pull memories soon, so perhaps it will be enough. I suppose it must be, to get started on." Project? That has him concerned, but he does not show it. "I truly appreciate your assistance TJ. If you have any concerns, please know you can come to me and talk. Try not to worry about anything right now, except trying to settle in to your new environment. I wish I knew of a way to send you home...," but he shakes his head. "I will keep my mind, ears and eyes open for any possibility however." His expression becoming thoughtful. "Though...one research avenue may show up sooner than you expect." He is thinking about the strange things that Pete Wisdom has investigated in the past. "Ah, that reminds me." He pulls out a credit card from one of the lower desk drawers and hands it over to you. "Some spending money for personal effects if you would like to go shopping for yourself. You just turn the receipts in at the end of the month for accounting purposes." If he senses any discomfort he will offer to have a female go over the receipts, or any discomfort with your appearance in public, he has a solution for that but he thinks you will be fine. Nocturne rubs at an ear, nodding. "That's the best I can tell you. Especially after what happened..what I told you about I mean..he just changed. It was sad." Letting the notebook serve to distract her, she holds it up to wave once. "I'll keep this with me and write some stuff down whenever I notice something that feels different. I think that'll help." All she does at the 'research avenue' comment is raise a brow; she doesn't know anything about it yet one way or the other. When the credit card is passed over she perks. "Oooh." Yes, that was an 'oooh.' Grabbing it before it can be taken back, she grins at the Professor. "Thanks! I could really use some new clothes since, you know, I only came here in the costume I was wearing. I'll try not to bankrupt you." Of course it probably has a limit anyway. With that, she all but bounds off after a wave and a goodbye. Time to go shopping!